dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lori
Lori is the princess of all Saiyans, the daughter of King Bean and Queen Ea, and younger sister of Rad. Early life She was sent to Earth by her parents before Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Cooler. When Lori arrived, she stared at the moon and transformed into a Great Ape. In order to stop her, Kami intervened and cut off Lori's tail so she'd turn back to normal. Afterward, Kami took Lori back to the Lookout and decided to raise her as if she were his own. Over the years, Lori had became a kind and fearless warrior, and she has accomplished many adventures assigned to her by Kami due to the fact that he has sensed the dangers down below and believed that it was time for Lori to face the Earth's greatest villains (including the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo and more). After learning the origins of the Saiyans from Kami, Lori accepted her Saiyan heritage and the fact that she is a princess. Cooler Saga She finds herself in an new adventure when she's confronted by two Saiyan warriors named Lottus and Bage, as well as her older brother Prince Rad. When Rad tells Lori about Cooler and that he's planning to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish for eternal life, she decided to go with the Saiyans and head to Planet Namek to kill Cooler. When they arrived on the planet, they headed out to find Cooler and his men attacking an Namekian village. Watching Cooler's men kill the Namekian villagers angered Lori and she charged towards them. She successfully manages to kill half of Cooler's men while Bage and Lottus took care of the other half. After Cooler's men are all killed, Lori, Rad, Lottus and Bage faced Cooler until he showed them that he had found a level beyond his final form. As he began to transform, Cooler began to overpower Lori and the other Saiyans, leaving only Rad facing Cooler. Rad transforms into evil Saiyan, hoping it would be enough to defeat Cooler, but Cooler easily overpowered Rad and killed him with a small energy blast. Lori, too damaged to fight, saw Cooler kill Rad, then remembered that her parents were killed by Cooler as well. This caused Lori to get extremely angry to a point where she transforms into a Super Saiyan. Lori, now a Super Saiyan, battled Cooler and started to overpower him until he flew into the sky to launch a Supernova at Lori. She deflected it back using a Kamehameha and, in the process, Cooler gets caught in the supernova and is finally killed. With Cooler defeated, the surviving Namekians heal Lottus and Bage and let Lori use the Dragon Balls to bring back all those who were killed by Cooler and his men (including Rad). When Rad and the others are revived with the first wish, Lori uses the second wish to create a new planet for the Saiyans, then she uses the third wish to bring back all the Saiyans who were killed by Cooler and had them transported to their new home world. Lori, Rad, Lottus and Bage left the planet to go straight to their new home. When they arrive on the planet, Lori and Rad are filled with joy and tears when they see their parents are alive, so they run towards them and they share a big hug. Forms *Great Ape *Super Saiyan Category:Alternate Category:Fan Fiction Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Super Saiyans